drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Big Game Hunt 2
Start: July 6th, 2018 End: July 23rd, 2018 Walrus Edition Progress *3800 Hunting Badge = Lockpick x75 *6875 Hunting Badge = Essence of Destruction x2000 *8663 Hunting Badge = file:drak14.png 50 *11501 Hunting Badge = Chest of the Refinement *19082 Hunting Badge = Radiant Gem Bag *23615 Hunting Badge = file:drak14.png 75 *30165 Hunting Badge = Mighty Spirit Guard x15 *45936 Hunting Badge = Gilded Clover *72835 Hunting Badge = Chest of the Alliance *89311 Hunting Badge = Lockpick x125 *98248 Hunting Badge = file:drak14.png 115 *112777 Hunting Badge = Flawless Gem Bag *163618 Hunting Badge = Gilded Clover x2 *203056 Hunting Badge = Flawless Gem Bag x2 *272618 Hunting Badge = Chest of the Fennec *351139 Hunting Badge = file:drak14.png 145 *401594 Hunting Badge = Gilded Clover x3 *593148 Hunting Badge = Flawless Gem Bag *675142 Hunting Badge = Gilded Clover x5 *727805 Hunting Badge = file:drak14.png 175 *898133 Hunting Badge = Flawless Gem Bag *937413 Hunting Badge = file:drak14.png 200 *1000000 Hunting Badge = Chest of the Armored Walrus Total = file:drak14.png 760 Raffle * Long Forgotten Bone Dragon * Bony Gentleman Costume * Celestial Dragon Walkthrough Defeat Sentinels, Regular Bosses and World Bosses in all dungeons (outside the Parallel World) starting from the Painful difficulty onward and collect Hunting Badges. Once you defeat a Boss or a Sentinel you get Hunting Badges. You will find them in the new Scaling Normal Dungeons starting from dungeons in the region of Slifmoor and finishing with the dungeons in the Qaizah region. All Bosses and Sentinels drop Hunting Badges but there are some Leaders that are dropping Hunting Badges. Only those Leaders who drop Key of Prowess are dropping Hunting Badges. One example of those Leaders are the Wardens in Deeps of Demise map. World Bosses and Regular Bosses inside boss dungeons are dropping more badges than the Sentinels BUT there is a 10% chance that a Greedy Goblin will spawn instead of a Sentinel. The Greedy Goblin has a double drop than Sentinels. All Regular Bosses outside boss dungeons are having same drop as the Sentinels have. To make it simple ... whenever you spend Key of Prowess you get higher drop. Dungeon Requirements In order to access the Scaling Dungeons you have to fulfill both the level and quest requirements. Read about it in THIS page. Preparation for the event In order to enter Boss dungeon you need to have Key of Prowess. Key requirement: *Painful - 1x Key of Prowess *Excruciating - 2x Key of Prowess *Fatal - 3x Key of Prowess However, even if you need Key of Prowess to enter in those dungeons, you can finish the event without spending keys at all. Having keys can speed up the process but you can finish the event easily without farming/spending keys at all. Event's Buff All Sentinels(read above ), Regular Bosses and World Bosses are dropping Hunting Badges after being defeated. Every time you pick up Hunting Badges you get Hunter's Fortune Buff. Hunter's Fortune Buff adds + 10% to Hunting Badge stack size. This buff can stack up to 100 times. That means you can get up to 1000% more badges per Hunting Badge stack. In example, if the Hunting Badge stack size is 300 under full 1000% buff you can get 3300x Hunting Badge. Hunter's Fortune Buff is running in game time not in real time. Whenever you logoff or switch character it stops running. You can resume playing later and the buff will continue to run where it stopped. If you leave the game when your buff has 10 minutes to go ... it continues from 10 minutes when you log in next time. Note: At some point there will be another buff of 50-500%. This buff is permanent and it works independently of the aforementioned buff. So you can have max buff of 1050-1500% more to the stack size. List of World Bosses and Regular Bosses All Bosses inside boss dungeons are having best drop of Hunting Badges. But in same time you need Key of Prowess to access their dungeon. *Khalys *Herald of the Anderworld *Sigrismarr Frostclaw *Gorga *Destructor *Nefertari, the Temptress *Balor *Asar *Sharr Kharab All Regular Bosses outside boss dungeons are dropping less amount of Hunting Badges but you don't need Key of Prowess to access their dungeon. They have same drop with the Sentinels and you can always kill Regular Bosses + Sentinels in same run. *Arachna *Bearach *M'Edusa List of Sentinels *Rootrock Cavern - Kalise *Eternal Grove - Dainn *Prison of Souls - Ignatius *Liar's Lair - Achard *Loxley Caverns - Krotaz *Stonekeep - Noll *Foxarrific Burrow of Investigation HQ - Inari *Fortress Teganswall - Raturmir *Tegan's Sanctuary - Ondart *Dragon Caverns - Hroch *The Hidden Sanctum - Little Marlo *Hailstone Mountains - Zuan *Eternal Watch - Fjalnir's Pride *Mount Suvius - Haemon *Spawning Ground - Unax *Temple Sector - Orzaize *Abyss of Time - Quito *Atlantis above Water - J'Iaki *The Gleaming Mountains - Deluxe Iron Creeper *Stalgard - Z-1000 Deluxe Unit *Stillwater Bay - Etoxl *Frog River Delta - Cchan *Fyrgon's Path of Fire - Voltan *Fjalnir's Cradle of Frost - Yon *Oceanus's Opal Shrine - Papan *Cradle of Life - Yeh *Cradle of Death - Tjalli *Temple of Agony - Rek *Evergreen Oasis - Anakor *Spiky Valley - Gamil *Treasure Cave - Dhakiyah The floor wardens at Deeps of Demise and the Beetle inside the Great Desert are dropping Hunting Badges and Key of Prowess but they are not Sentinels. Badges Drop List Note: There might be changes to the drops in the list. World Bosses and Regular Bosses inside Boss Dungeons *Painful - 300, 375, 450 **Under full buff - 3300, 4125, 4950 *Excruciating - 400, 500 **Under full buff - 4400, 5500 *Fatal - 500, 625, 750 **Under full buff - 5500, 6875, 8250 Sentinels and Regular Bosses *Painful - 75, 90, 150 **Under full buff - 825, 990, 1650 *Excruciating - 100, 120 **Under full buff - 1100, 1320 *Fatal - 125, 150, 200 **Under full buff - 1375, 1650, 2200 Strategies There are many ways to play the event. Be creative and chose your own way. :) I will only describe the best way. Q''': Is this the fastest way? '''A: No, it is not the fastest way. Q''': Is it the most efficient way? '''A: No it is not. Q''': So why this is the best way? '''A: Because it is universal for all players from all levels. It is the smartest way to play for all players ... especially those players who didn't farm keys. Best map to play is Loxley Caverns. Play this map until you get something like 300-500 keys. Don't forget you have to be at least level 30 to play the dungeons in Painful and you need to have Ambition and Despair quest done. By the time you collect 400-500 keys you would already have the event buff at max 1000%. You should kill both Arachna and the Sentinel in each run. This way you are getting more badges, you are stacking the buff faster and on top of it you are getting keys from the Leader. The map is not so big and it can be cleared fast. When you start, clear your way to Arachna. After killing her clear your way to the Sentinel. He will spawn when you kill the last monster. (spawns at random location - there are few locations easy to remember) Play this way until you get 400-500 keys. Those who already have farmed keys can proceed to next step after maxing the buff out After that you can pay a visit to a World Boss. Select whatever boss you like. Best World Boss to kill is Khalys because she is one of the easiest bosses and you don't have to have another quest done because she is in the same region as Arachna and the required quest is the same Ambition and Despair quest as mentioned above. That means all players from all levels can play there. Have fun with Khalys at difficulty of your choice until you finish the progress bar. If you run out of keys you can always pay another visit to Loxley Caverns. Don't forget the buff can run out ... so pay close attention to it. At some point there will be another buff which is permanent. (read above) PS: If you are low on keys, you should kill Bosses only on Painful since you get more badges. Here is why: With 1000% buff Painful> 1 key > 4k progress Fatal > 3 keys > 8k progress Do the math and you will understand. Raffle Raffle winners Category:Events Category:Big Game Hunt Event